The end
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Gabrielle is dying... Takes place after FIN.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Xena doesn't belong to me_

**_Author's notes:__ This little piece takes place about three years after 'Friend in need'. ___**

The end 

Eva

Outside people gathered around a farm in the village of Potedeia. But inside the farm only four people, three women and one man, were clustered around a fourth woman lying the bed. 

Gabrielle, Warrior Bard, Partner and Student of Xena the Warrior Princess, was dying. Deathly wounded in a spectacular one-to-one battle with a Roman Captain who had come for Xena's daughter Eve. She had killed the captain by slitting his troth, but not before he stabbed her in the abdomen. Eve and Potedeia were safe, but at what price…

***

"Don't… cry…" Gabrielle uttered softly and slowly a hand rose to wipe the tears of her sisters face. 

Eve pulled her bloody hands away from the bloody wound. "There is nothing I can do." 

Gabrielle smiled weakly. "I… know… Is… okay… Come… Eve…" 

Eve bowed closed and gently took Gabrielles trembling hand between hers. 

"I… love… you… Just… like … your mother…" 

Eve smiled trough the tears that ran over her face. 

"Virgil…" 

The man came closer and took Eves place. 

"You… are… just… like… your… father… Watch… after… my… sister...and… niece… please…"

"I promise, Gabrielle." Virgil quickly wiped his hand over his eyes. 

"Is… good…Sarah…"

Sarah quickly kneeled down besides Virgil. "Yes, aunt Gabrielle?" 

"Be… happy… together… Was… good… to see… your…wedding…" 

"Our first daughter will have your name, aunt." 

Gabrielles face scrounged in pain for a moment. "Lila…" 

Lila quickly took the couples place. "Yes, sis?" 

"Don't… cry… please… want…this…" Gabrielle stroked Lila's hand. "Chakram…" 

Lila reached over and placed the circular weapon in Gabrielles hand. Gabrielle tightened her hand over it. 

"Pyre… then… take me… Xena…" 

Lila looked confused, but Eve leaned over. "I will take care of it." she promised.

"Good…" Gabrielles eyes widened over Eves shoulder and her hands reached out weakly. "Xena…" Then the light in her eyes went out and the hands fell lifelessly back to the bed. 

Sarah buried her head in Virgil shoulders and sobbed softly. Lila bowed her head and cried. Eve bit her lip, reached over and closed the eyes of the second mother. 

Lila looked up at Eve. "What did she mean?" 

"She want her body to be burned on a pyre, like an Amazon and then she wants her ashes taken to Amphipolis, to be placed in the crypt with my mothers ashes…" She walked over to Sarah and Virgil. "She is happy now. She is with my mother again. This was what Gabrielle wanted, all the time since mother died." 

***

Darkness came slowly and inside the four people were still gathered around Gabrielle. As the last sunray disappeared, another source lightened the room. The chakram erupted in a disk of light and flew up from Gabrielles hand to land on the floor.

And from the bright glow a figure rose. A tall woman with long black hair and pale blue eyes. She was dressed in brown leather and brass armour and a sword hung on her back. 

Eves eyes widened. "Mother?" 

Xena smiled and nodded. "Hello Eve." She turned to the other people in the room. "Hello." 

The others could only gape at the tall form. 

Xena stepped away from the disk of light and walked over to the bed. She took Gabrielles hand and when she moved like she wanted to pull Gabrielle up, a shimmering form of Gabrielle rose from her body. 

Gabrielle looked wonderful. The pain and grief had disappeared from her face and she was dressed in the red velvet she had worn in the last year she had travelled with Xena. Sai's were in her boots and the chakram hung on her hip. 

Her eyes widened and she laughed. "Xena!"  

The tall warrior laughed and hugged Gabrielle. "It's good to see you again." 

The two were locked in a hug for what seemed like an eternity. 

Gabrielle was the first to break the hug. "Why… why couldn't I join you sooner?" 

Xena gazed down on her with pain in her eyes. "You had things to learn. Things you will need now. Things you will need when you fight in the Conflict." 

Eve's eyes widened. "You fight in the Conflict?" 

Xena looked over at Eve. "I lead the army in the Conflict, Eve. And now I will do that together with my soulmate." 

Lila frowned. "The Conflict?"

"It's difficult to explain. It's a battle between dark and light in realm we don't know." Eve explained shortly. 

"It's that simple." Xena said. 

"Then I guess you will need this." Gabrielle lifted the chakram from her belt, having noticed the object missing from her partners' waist. 

Xena took it and pulled it apart. Now she held two identical chakrams like the one she had worn before. One she placed at her own waist, the other placed on Gabrielles belt. "No, this is how they belong." She turned back to the four others. "We have to go now." She placed an arm over Gabrielles shoulders. 

Gabrielle smiled. "We will be waiting for you at the other side, but it doesn't have to be fast." 

Both walked over to the disk of light and stepped in it. The light became brighter and brighter until they couldn't see Xena and Gabrielle again. The light faded away again and took the Xena, Gabrielle and the chakram with it. 

It was silent again.    

**The end**


End file.
